


Motorcycle Game

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arcades, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Ohara Mari, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Mari and Yoshiko go to an arcade and Mari wants to get her girlfriend horny. Unfortunately the dance games are taken, so Mari comes up with a plan B.
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 20





	Motorcycle Game

“In here!” Mari yelled.

The enthusiastic woman strutted her way into the arcade with Yoshiko right behind her. The pair were on a date, but Mari had an agenda she needed to accomplish. She scanned the machines for something she could use.

At any Japanese arcade, there was an assortment of things that appealed to Mari. Crane games to feed her gambling addiction, arcade games for some retro fun, and dance games for the job she needed. Unfortunately, the two machines tucked into the back of the room were occupied and didn’t look like they would be clearing out anytime soon.

Plan A was out, but let it be known Mari wasn’t one to quit easily. Holding Yoshiko’s hand, Mari made another round before landing on something she thought could work.

“Wanna try this, Yo-Shi-Ko?” Mari asked, her voice turning extra sweet when saying her lover’s name. Yoshiko grumbled.

“You’re thinking of something, ” Yoshiko replied, her eyes glaring accusingly at Mari.

“Are you saying you don’t want to ride me?” Mari said, her mouth curved in her signature smile. Technically she was asking Yoshiko to ride with her but then it wouldn’t be as sexy, and Mari was here to be sexy.

Dressed in the tiniest pair of jean shorts and a top that showed off her midriff, Mari would look downright slutty if it weren’t for her white cardigan. The best part of the outfit was how big her hard cock would look in comparison. Yoshiko meanwhile had a fairly regular outfit for their date: a simple black tee-shirt and white skirt that went past her thighs. It seemed Yoshiko did not love her body as much as Mari did.

“Do your worst, demon,” Yoshiko sighed, making her way to the game. Behind her, Mari smiled. It was almost like Yoshiko wanted Mari to do her thing.

“Shiny~!”

Yoshiko got onto a motorcycle game, one with a replica motorcycle that players had to ride. It was technically a single-player game, but that didn’t stop Mari from sliding up behind her girlfriend.

Yoshiko started playing with Mari’s arms wrapped around her waist. The machine had some buttons and pedals, and Yoshiko easily zoned into the rhythm of the game. It was impressive how quickly she took first place in the race, and soon Yoshiko was building a large lead ahead of the computers. As she played, the machine leaned left and right making it feel surprisingly similar to the real vehicle. If Mari shut her eyes, she could almost pretend they were actually on the road, with Yoshiko taking an early lead in the race.

Good thing they weren’t, because what Mari wanted to be very distracting.

She started off with kisses on the neck, letting Yoshiko know right away what her intentions were. Imagining them both on a romantic ride, Mari’s hands reached towards Yoshiko’s inner thigh. She caressed it gently through the fabric. The driver’s body really was sexy as hell. As Mari touched she could feel her dick struggling in its confinement. The bulge would definitely have Yoshiko’s attention if they were dancing instead, but you gotta make do with what you got.

Yoshiko knew what she was doing, of course, and she was giving Mari all the right reactions. Growls and hushed whispers told Mari she was touching in all the right spots. At one point Mari slid her hands back to Yoshiki’s rather nice ass. It was so plump, and just inches away from where Mari’s dick was.

“Mari, take it down will you. I’m gonna lose,” Yoshiko whispered.

“Oh come on, you can endure it for me can’t you?” Mari’s sultry tone hopefully got Yoshiko in the right mindset as she pressed her erection into Yoshiko’s butt crack.

Her girlfriend sat straight up, her ass clenching out of fear for what was coming. This movement rubbed Mari in just the right way, causing her to moan in a way that wasn’t quiet at all.

“M-Mari!”

“Oh come on, you can feel it can’t you?” Mari asked. She leaned forward, pressing her chest into Yoshiko’s back. “My rock hard dick I mean.”

Grabbing Yoshiko’s rear through her skirt, Mari began to rub her erection into Yoshiko’s ass. It took a moment, but Yoshiko began to move in tandem. That’s when Mari knew she won.

“We better do it in the bathroom after this,” Yoshiko whispered. Mari hummed in agreement.

She rocked into Yoshiko more, loving the feeling of a hug from behind. However, Mari wanted more.

“Have I ever told you I loved your ass,” Mari whispered.

Yoshiko didn’t reply.

“I want to pound you so hard right now,” Mari whispered.

“Just... wait for this lap,” Yoshiko replied, but it was too late.

The horny blonde unzipped her pants; the sound causing Yoshiko to turn and stare. As Mari began to pull her dick out, Yoshiko’s jaw dropped to the floor. To Mari’s surprise, she grabbed Mari by the dick.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Yoshiko hissed.

“And you love me for it,” Mari winked back.

Maybe it was because the last time they fucked in public like this Yoshiko got banned from one of her favorite arcades, but Yoshiko wasn’t interested in having sex on the motorcycle. Instead, Yoshiko pulled Mari (by the dick) into the bathrooms, leaving her game in a loss.

There were in the stall for a moment before Mari lifted Yoshiko’s skirt and spotted the sexy black panties she had given her girlfriend as a gift. Mari slid a single finger inside, feeling Yoshiko’s juices cover her. Mari looked up at Yoshiko and licked the juices off her finger. Yoshiko’s expression was adorable, if she wasn’t horny on the bike she was definitely horny now.

Mari smiled at her girlfriend before pulling the garment down to Yoshiko’s thighs. Her dick was already out, so why waste time?

Wordlessly, Yoshiko bent over and allowed Mari to line herself up. Swiping away the skirt, Mari slammed her cock in easily. The horny woman was able to slide in almost her entire dick in one stroke, moaning loudly.

“Yoshiko,” Mari called out.

“Mari,” Yoshiko responded.

She reeled back, and on the second stroke, they whined together as Mari plunged her meat into the end of Yoshiko’s shiny pussy. She pumped in and out, giving Yoshiko a hardy slap for her troubled only to widen her eyes as the ass in question jiggled.

“Oh~ someone’s been eating well,” Mari teased, slapping it again.

“Keep it down!” Yoshiko whispered.

“How can I keep quiet when I have such a delectable meal in front of me!” Mari said, likely alerting the entire room to their activities. Mari didn’t care. The opinions of strangers didn’t matter to her and the two of them had long since lost their fame as school idols. They were adults now, and Mari was going to act her age by giving Yoshiko a good hard dicking.

Mari wrapped her hands around Yoshiko’s breasts, fondling them. They fit naturally, like these boobs were made for Mari to hold onto as she threw herself into the moment. Their bodies slapped loudly against each other as she fucked Yoshiko's doggy style. All of Mari’s weight went directly into Yoshiko’s needy pussy. Liquid was spilling down Yoshiko’s bare thighs as Mari slid her long cock along Yoshiko’s folds.

It felt incredible. Mari was still disappointed she didn’t get to stick it in on the motorcycle, but there was a huge advantage in not having to hide her enthusiasm. When Mari was moving as fast as she wanted, she got the pump in and out of Yoshiko’s hole much harder. Yoshiko was moving her hips too; they were working together. Her dick gladly penetrated her girlfriend, and when Mari felt herself getting close, she didn’t hesitate.

She pushed Yoshiko down lower, pressing her dick as deep as it would reach and cumming directly into Yoshiko’s womb. She held her sword in, fully sheathed in Yoshiko’s scabbard shooting her seed as deep as she could. Yoshiko’s body shook too, pulsing it orgasm alongside Mari and stimulating her cock through its final push.

“Mari,” Yoshiko moaned, her speech slurring slightly.

When they both finished, Mari held them together. Her girlfriend’s pussy was very warm and comforting, even as her seed spilled out of it. Yoshiko moved to separate them, so Mari pulled out.

Mari watched cum drool out of Yoshiko until the Yoshiko pulled up her panties. Yoshiko was blushing heavily but she was in a post-orgasm happy place. The two made their way out, and Mari couldn’t help but imagine how full Yoshiko was.

Mari grabbed Yoshiko’s belly from behind.

“How do you feel?” Mari asked.

“Hot,” Yoshiko said simply. “Just so you know, I need a pill.”

“Are you full?”

“...I’m pretty full.”

“Does it feel good.”

Yoshiko snuck in a kiss. “It feels great.”

“Ooh, I love it when I know you’re full of my love,” Mari said, visibly swooning. Yoshiko was still bright red, but she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a nsfw prompt by @Ferran on discord! If you want to suggest things I might write, feel free to hop onto the discord (must be at least 16 years old to be let in, even for the sfw parts of the server).  
> Idol Fanfic Hell: <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>  
> 


End file.
